Please Don't Lie
by Eureka666
Summary: Week after week, they go through the same routine together. Nothing changes until one of them starts to have have feeling for the other. Can Miz see past the wall of lies he built for himself to see the truth? Slash. This is a 4 part story.


It's dark. Really dark. All he wanted was to put his ring boots back in the closet of the hotel room. But now it's dark. Really, really dark. John Morrison is confused, and it is dark. Suddenly a light comes shining through the thick darkness. Mike " The Miz" Mizanin was standing in the doorway. " John? Why are you in here? I waiting in the hall for over twenty minutes!" Mike offered a hand to help him up. John took it and they walked back into the bedroom. " I got locked in that damn thing and the handle from the inside wouldn't budge! Do you honestly think I wanted to sit there with no light for nearly a half hour?" They were both sitting on the small couch. John hand were waving frantically as if there was a fly buzzing around his head.

" Well, where's your cell?" Miz asked. John sighed. He sat up a little and felt his back pocket. Sure enough the electronic device was there. Just waiting for a moment like what had just happened before. Morrison looked back up at Mike, a sheepish smile on his face.

His tag partner snorted, " You dumb-ass." He slapped John's leg and got up. "You comin' with me and Kelly Kelly ? We're hitting the clubs downtown." Morrison thought about it, tempted to say yes, but it had been an exhausting day to say the least, and he just wanted to go to sleep. "I'm going to stay behind for this one dude. Go have fun." Mike shrugged and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' Morning already?' It certainly didn't feel like it when John Morrison opened his eyes, and it certainly didn't look like it when he glanced out the window. It was still dark.

" Mike, are you here?" he shouted. He heard knocking again. "Stupid fuck." he muttered getting up and walking to the door. Whipping it open John saw no one there. He stepped out it then hallway and looked to the left. Nothing. Turning around he went to go back inside.

" Ahh! You jerk off! Don't fucking do that again!" Mike was in the doorway, laughing. Nearly falling on the floor, he had to clutch the door handle to stay up.

" John! You should have saw your face! It was all 'ah!' looking!" Morrison cursed and pushed his way back into the room to go back to bed. He heard the door shut and felt someone lay down next to him. " Mike go away. I'm not in the mood for your games." he said. The words were muffled by the pillow in his face.

" Oh come on Johnny! It was just a little trick. Nothing too evil." Mike pulled John against him who was still laying face down but now facing Mike a little. "Whatever, can you just go to sleep? Actually, go take a shower. You smell like cigarette smoke and alcohol." He lifted his head and looked over to 'The Miz'. Already fast asleep. " I swear Mike, your going to be the death of me one day." He smiled and fell asleep too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was noon the next day. The Miz and John Morrison were at the gym running on the treadmills. The walls were plain white and there was no music, making this one of the most boring workouts ever in John's opinion. The only thing he could do was talk to Mike, and that wasn't much of a thrill either. So, here he was running at nine and a half miles per hour and trying to keep up a conversation with his tag team partner about why Mr.McMahon should try and bring the rapper called Eminem into the WWE.

"John, he could make WWE into something new! He could freaking beat John Cena in a rap battle! The fans would love it." he exclaimed while gasping from the excitement and running.

" Yea." 'Gasp' "But" 'Gasp' "That will." 'Gasp' "Never" 'Gasp' "Happen." Morrison forced out.

" No shit it will not happen. It was just another awesome idea by an awesome man."

'Gasp' "Think." 'Gasp' "What." 'Gasp' "You." 'Gasp' "Want."

"I think I'm done for today. It's been forty minutes and that's enough for me.You can do the full hour if you want to." Mike turned the machine off and took out a water bottle from his gym bag.

John just nodded and continued to run. He looked at 'The Miz'. He was sweaty from the work out and flushed. Pretty hot. John's eyes widened and he gasped in shock. Then he fell down on the treadmill and slid off nearly flying two feet. Mike spit out his water and laughed loud. Then everyone in the room turned and looked at the scene. Some women giggled and turned away while others just stared. " What in the blue hell just happened?" Mike asked still chuckling. Morrison looked up, " I could ask you the same thing." he said quietly. He got up and turned the treadmill off. " Okay, we could leave now. I don't think people want to see the Shaman of Sexy make an ass out of himself again."

Mike picked up his bag and then walked over to the bench and picked up John's too. " I just don't think you should have to hold your bag after that ordeal. Make it up to me later and buy me lunch." he grinned and started walking out. John sighed. ' Mc.Donalds it is.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is it me or do these locker rooms get smaller and smaller every time we go to a new city?" the self proclaimed chick magnet asked as they entered the tiny, light blue colored room.

" It's just you. Usually they are the same size, but this one is smaller than average. Are you sure you didn't lead us into a closet?" John joked.

Mike looked around the room, eyes flying over the few pieces of furniture. " Hey, if it is a closet I guess I won't be leaving anytime soon!"

John groaned. " You can't tell a joke for your life. Do not try again."

Just then there was a knock at the door. " Guys! You're on in ten. Get out here now!"

The tag team made a dash for the bags. " Damn. I thought we weren't on until ten-thirty!" Mike was already whipping off his clothes. "No time for talk! Just put on your ring wear!" John was trying to work fast. He really was, but the sexy distraction next to him was... distracting! "John stop staring and put these on!" Morrison had shiny pants shoved under his nose. " I wasn't looking at you! he insisted, "Why would I even think about doing that?" Mike growled. "Just get dressed! We don't have time for this!" He was finished with his outfit.

" Wait. Wait. I just want to make it clear. I was not look-" He couldn't finish his sentence because Mike had basically jumped on him ripping his pants off and slipping the gold and silver ones up his legs. The Miz threw his everyday clothes on the floor and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room. John felt like his was in a maze trying to get the cheese. Left, right, left, left, right. Down the long hallways until the reached a larger room where everyone was chatting. Some in ring wear, some not. " Mike! John!" Chavo was calling them over.

"Hey Chavo, what's up?" Mike asked. We both sat down next to the Guerrero. "Not much. Just waiting for my match. I can't wait until I can get back to the hotel and just relax at the bar. You know what I mean?" John exhaled and whistled lowly. " Of course. I would love just to fall asleep in this chair right now." Chavo laughed. " I remember Billy Gunn did that once. Vince wanted to murder the poor dude." The laughter died down and Mike rested his head on the back of the chair. Chavo broke the silence. " Is there anything you guys want to tell me?" Mike opened his eyes, a confused look on his face. John did too, until he realized their hands were still locked together. His face got hot and he pried his hand out of The Miz's now slightly sweaty grip. The Chick Magnet was the first to answer. His voice was louder than it should be. Must be nerves John thought. " NO! No! I mean, why would I date John? I mean come on!" he laughed. " Hey! Hey! Hey! I was just asking. No need to diss your Tag Team partner!" Chave stated.

" Miz, Morrison! Your on. Good Luck!" One of the stage hands shouted.

As they walked out to the ring they were surrounded by boos. Well, that was good. They were heels. It wouldn't be good at all if they were cheered. John could care less about what crowd reaction they got now though.

The match went well considering Morrison wasn't even paying attention. Mike's words hurt him. They were all he was thinking about.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

:Later that night in the hotel:

' How could he say that about me? I wouldn't be thinking about this right now if he just said " No Chavo, we're not dating. I was just holding onto his hand because of the damn super glue holding my cheap, horribly, out-of-style boots together got on my hand." or maybe " No, me and John are not dating. But maybe if I got my overly large head out of my ass for once, I would realize that we should go to a movie together." John took off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers. Not even bothering to brush his teeth, he went to bed. ' I'll show him. I will be the best date he has ever had. In fact, I won't even ask him out. He will be so drawn to me, he will ask me out.' John soon fell into a deep sleep with a toothy smile plastered on his face. ' Oh how he couldn't wait until tomorrow came around.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, this is going to be a small 4 part story. I just really needed to post something new since it has been forever since I did. "Its A Date?" should be updated by next week though. I'm really sorry about not updating that story, it's just life has really crazy for me. But things are settling down now and I can finally get back to stories again.

Please review! But no flames please. I usually just laugh at them though, so do what you please. Lol. 


End file.
